In a variety of environments, it may be useful to identify objects and to read coded information related to those objects. For example, point-of-sale (POS) systems make use of bar code readers to identify products to be purchased. Likewise, shipping, logistics and mail sorting operations may make use of automated identification systems. Depending on the context, coded information may include, prices, destinations, or other information relating to the object on which the code is placed. In general, it is useful to reduce a number of errors or exceptions that require human intervention in the operation.